gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Stunt Races
Stunt Races in Grand Theft Auto Online are a class of fast-paced races added to the game in the Cunning Stunts update for the Xbox One, PlayStation 4, and PC versions of the game. Description With the introduction of 10 new racing-based vehicles, including rally cars, enduro motorcycles and endurance racing cars, 15 new races were added to the game, featuring all-new props and jumps in the circuits. Stunt races can be found above "Races" in the jobs menu, and on the map as pink stunt-wheel symbols. The races play like any normal race, with a maximum of 16 players in the lobby. The player can play on their own if they prefer to. The lobby interface features a checkered flag border/background, unique to these types of races. Unlike other races, Stunt Races can only be played in standard mode. The races are filled with checkpoints placed around a stunt-based circuit, with extreme usage and combination of the game world's props, buildings and infrastructure, as well as the new props. Around the circuit, numerous alarm sounds can be heard playing. The beginning of a race starts with a rocket-like sound, while the end of the race always finishes with a klaxon horn. There a several new props included: :Hamster Tubes - These tubes are partially see-through with the criss-cross metal structure, and are cylindrical. They appear in numerous races, and can be found in several colors, including blue, white, red, orange, yellow, green and black. :Ramps - A vast amount of different styled ramps appear. Typical ramps are basic flat props which can also be seen used as walls. :Boosts - These usually appear in front of ramps, and are green arrows on the surface of the circuit. They speed the player up when they drive over them. :Stoppers - These typically appear just before a downwards ramp, and slow the player down dramatically when driven over, to prevent the player over-jumping unintentionally. :Spinners - Appearing in hamster tubes, these spinners have 2 (hard) or 4 (easy) gaps for the player to miss when driving through the tubes. :Track pieces - Track pieces appear with, with several, or with no side barriers. Some have gaps for the player to fall out of during the race. :Loop-the-loops - As the name suggests, these pieces take the player upside down for a short period of time before continuing in the same direction. Some even start on a vertical climb and roll the player back onto a flat surface. :Rings of Fire - Though not dangerous, these serve as decoration in races such as Stunt - Rally. :Bowling pins - These appear as props which slow the player down when hit, and can be knocked over. A bowling ball can also be seen in some circuits. :Tire ring - Like rings of fire, these serve as decoration, arching over the track width. :Targets - Typically appear at either the cross-point of a looping circuit or the end of a track, and appear with multiple black and white rings. Premium Stunt Races Every week, when the tunables update, one or more races become the premium race - stunt races can also become premium races. This makes the race a betting stage where the player must pay $20,000 to enter, and compete with strictly 7 more players to win the race and earn $100,000. Premium races require 8 players to begin, with no host, and appear as the golden stunt wheel on the map. Premium races are also non-contact with slipstream turned on, and use cars strictly bought by the player in Free Roam as opposed to supplying all the cars in a vehicular class like normal races. As of August 9, 2016, the rewards for premium races have changed slightly. First place still gains $100k, but second place also gains $30K and third place gains $20K. List of Stunt Races There are 42 Stunt Races available: *Stunt - Canyon Crossing *Stunt - City Air *Stunt - Downtown Loop *Stunt - Duel *Stunt - East Coast *Stunt - Maze Bank Ascent *Stunt - Nightlife *Stunt - Over and Under *Stunt - Plummet *Stunt - Racing Alley *Stunt - Rally *Stunt - Splits *Stunt - Threading the Needle *Stunt - Trench I *Stunt - Turbine *Stunt - Vinewood Downhill ;Added as part of the Cunning Stunts Bonuses I event (July 19, 2016) *Stunt - Afterburner *Stunt - Double Loop *Stunt - Forest *Stunt - High Flier *Stunt - Trench II *Stunt - Zebra ;Added as part of the Cunning Stunts Bonuses II event (July 26, 2016) *Stunt - Chiliad *Stunt - H200 *Stunt - Over the Bridge *Stunt - The Wave *Stunt - Vespucci ;Added as part of the 2017 Stunt Race Week event (February 28, 2017) *Stunt - 45° *Stunt - Around the Docks *Stunt - Big Drop *Stunt - Big M *Stunt - Gauntlet *Stunt - Green Machine *Stunt - In the City *Stunt - Lift Off *Stunt - Mountain Drop *Stunt - Pier Race *Stunt - Plummet II *Stunt - Raton *Stunt - Spinner *Stunt - Trench III *Stunt - Wall Climb Special Vehicle Stunt Races Special Vehicle Stunt Races are another type of Stunt Races added in the Cunning Stunts: Special Vehicle Circuit update for GTA Online. These are very similar to regular Stunt Races, but are focused around the Special Vehicles added in the Import/Export update, primarily the Rocket Voltic, Ruiner 2000 and Blazer Aqua. These races are strictly locked to the specific vehicle and are required to perform the race. There are currently 30 Special Vehicle Stunt Races. *Blazer Aqua - Beach Party *Blazer Aqua - Into the Dam *Blazer Aqua - Island Hopping *Blazer Aqua - Storm Drain *Blazer Aqua - Surf and Turf *Blazer Aqua - Water Slide *Rocket Voltic - Ascent *Rocket Voltic - Atmosphere *Rocket Voltic - Bumblebee *Rocket Voltic - Pulse *Rocket Voltic - Redneck *Rocket Voltic - The Loop *Rocket Voltic - Zebra II *Ruiner 2000 - Criss Cross *Ruiner 2000 - Damned *Ruiner 2000 - Drop Ship *Ruiner 2000 - Night Ride *Ruiner 2000 - Steeplechase *Ruiner 2000 - Target *Ruiner 2000 - Tube Rider ;Added as part of the Special Vehicle Stunt Race Week event (May 1, 2018) *Deluxo - Cresting *Deluxo - Raton Race *Deluxo - Stadium Flyover *Deluxo - Techno *Stromberg - Plunge *Stromberg - Spindrift *Stromberg - The Kraken *Thruster - Chiliad Drop *Thruster - FlyLo Challenge *Thruster - Vinewood Air Tours Transform Races Transform Races are another type of Stunt Races added in continuation of the Smuggler's Run update for GTA Online, released on October 17, 2017, during the Transform Race Week event. They are treated as separate content. These completely reform the way Stunt Races function, in that the certain checkpoints transform the player's vehicle into another type of vehicle during the race - for example, helicopters, planes, boats, bicycles, motorcycles, parachutes and other land vehicles, to match the flow of the race. These are significantly longer races and tend to feature a theme, often consisting of one large prop which acts as the play area. There are currently 39 Transform Races. *Transform - Gauntlet II *Transform - Get Wrecked *Transform - Home Run *Transform - Junk Yard *Transform - McKenzie *Transform - Mixed-Up *Transform - Neon Mountain *Transform - Plummet III *Transform - Separation *Transform - Slalom *Transform - Slam Dunk *Transform - Split Personality *Transform - The Dragon *Transform - Vinewood Thrills *Transform - Warped ;Added as part of the Halloween Surprise 2017 event (October 27, 2017) *Transform - Inferno ;Added as part of the FH-1 Hunter Week event (November 21, 2017) *Transform - 90° *Transform - Acropolis Now *Transform - Crossroads *Transform - Dam Control *Transform - Dead Drop *Transform - Dockades of Fun *Transform - Fairway Drive *Transform - Looped *Transform - Maverick *Transform - Odyssey *Transform - Pipes Pipes Pipes *Transform - Snakes and a Plane *Transform - Splash Landing *Transform - Switch Up *Transform - Trench IV *Transform - Twister ;Added as part of the Transform Race and Creator Updates Week event (June 5, 2018) *Transform - Canal Crosser *Transform - Evolution *Transform - Plane and Simple *Transform - Size Matters *Transform - The Grotti Circuit *Transform - Tug Life *Transform - Twister II Hotring Circuit A series of 10 Stunt Races locked to the new Declasse Hotring Sabre, replicating racing. *Hotring Circuit - Chiliad Peak Raceway *Hotring Circuit - City Slick *Hotring Circuit - Double Helix *Hotring Circuit - Downtown *Hotring Circuit - El Gordo Threeway *Hotring Circuit - La Mesa *Hotring Circuit - Sandy Shores *Hotring Circuit - Trenchway *Hotring Circuit - Vespucci *Hotring Circuit - Vinewood Issi Classic Races Issi Classic Races are another type of Stunt Races added as part of the continuation of the Southern San Andreas Super Sport Series update, released on June 19, 2018, during the ''GTA Online'' Bonuses (June 2018 Part 2) event. *Issi Classic - City Jumper *Issi Classic - Goal *Issi Classic - Paleto Palace *Issi Classic - Repeater *Issi Classic - Sidewinder *Issi Classic - The Issi Job *Issi Classic - Turbine Trouble RC Bandito Races RC Bandito Races are another type of Stunt Races added as part of the continuation of the Arena War update, released on January 29, 2019, during the RC Bandito Week event. *RC - Air Traffic Control *RC - All Downhill From Here *RC - Beach Please *RC - Docking Around *RC - Go for 'broke *RC - Paleto Bae *RC - Tee'd Off *RC - Trailer Park Dash ;Added as part of the RC Bandito Races Week event (February 28, 2019) *RC - Arena Tour *RC - Cargo Chaos *RC - Mirror Image *RC - Pierless *RC - Tour of Duty *RC - Tourist Trail *RC - Water Pressure Content Creator Stunt Race Creator Rockstar released the Stunt Race Creator on August 2, 2016 which allows the player to place similar props and create stunt circuits. Transform Race Creator On November 28, 2017, Rockstar released the Transform Race Creator, allowing players to place new props and create transform circuits. Navigation }} Category:Races Category:Races in GTA Online Category:Stunt Races Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Online Category:Transform Races Category:Missions in GTA Online: Cunning Stunts Category:DLC Missions in GTA Online Category:Missions in GTA Online: Smuggler's Run